The driving power source for electric vehicles consists of a plurality accumulator batteries whereas a battery is manufactured in such a way as to permit manual handling of it as a power pack, taken altogether, and occupies a substantial part of the total vehicular weight and bulk. Also battery capacity sets the driving range of an electric vehicle and in recharging run-down batteries, it becomes obligatory that the vehicle be rendered useless for several hours on the average. Rapid recharge systems, a recent effort to reduce this binding time, would restore in the order of several ten minutes up to a ceiling yet limited to about 60 percent of the full battery capacity and only in exchange with extremely high voltage and current to supply, with resultant hazards and shortened battery-life. Battery swapping systems, also in a recent study, have not been developed on account of the lack of practical equipment and appropriate procedures.